Jedah Dohma
1= |-| 2= Jedah Dohma 'is a villain from the video game series, ''Darkstalkers. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dormammu vs Jedah Dohma * Jedah Dohma VS Richter Belmont * '''Slayer VS Jedah Dohma (Completed) * Void Dark VS Jedah Dohma 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Ties: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Adam Warlock (Marvel) * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Alucard (Hellsing) * Jiren (Dragon Ball) * Asura (Asura's Wrath) * Beerus (Dragon Ball) * Blackheart (Marvel) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Broly (Dragon Ball) * Cell (Dragon Ball) * Dabura (Dragon Ball) * Dante (Devil May Cry) * Dark Schneider (Bastard!!) * Darkseid (DC) * Demongo (Samurai Jack) * Deus (Asura's Wrath) * Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Doctor Doom (Marvel) * Doctor Manhattan (DC) * Doomsday (DC) * Dracula (Castlevania) * Eliza (Skullgirls) * Enrico Pucci (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Ermac (Mortal Kombat) * Etrigan the Demon (DC) * Galactus (Marvel) * Gig (Soul Nomad and the World Eaters) * Gilgamesh (Fate) * Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Hellboy (Spawn) * Janemba (Dragon Ball) * Kamen Rider Decade (Kamen Rider) * Lobo (DC) * Lucemon (Digimon) * Majin Buu (Dragon Ball) * Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) * Mayura (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) * Ra's al Ghul (DC) * Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) * Raven (DC) * Sans (Undertale) * Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) * Simon Belmont (Castlevania) * Spawn * Thanos (Marvel) * Trigon (DC) * Valvatorez (Disgaea) * Vergil (Devil May Cry) * Whis (Dragon Ball) * Yhwach (Bleach) * Yuuki Terumi (BlazBlue) * Zamasu (Dragon Ball) * Zetta (Makai Kingdom) History Viewing himself as a Savior, the youngest of the three High Nobles of Makai, Jedah believed the Makai would stagnate under the Aensland family and became determined to save his people from what he considered an abominable existence by any means necessary. After an attempt by his confidant Ozom to kill him by being tricked into absorbing the energies of a Makai gate, Jedah revived from a century-long sleep saw the war-torn realm Makai became in his absence. It convinced him to enact a scheme to purify the Makai while gathering souls he considered worthy to create his ideal form of life: the Shintai. Death Battle Info Skills and Abilities * Jedah consumes the souls of his victims to increase his strength, his blood deadly to humans and some supernatural beings while able to phase through other universes and sense the energies of others beings of great power on a grand scale. Jedah's usage of the blood is very versatile in its use as weapons and energy, even using his malleable body to assume any shape he wishes. Moveset * Spirale Divina. * Falce Inizio. * Sangue Sacrifice. * Nero Fatica: Jedah traps the opponent in a sphere of blood and attacks them several times. * Finale Rosso: Jedah sticks his hand into the ground and a pool of blood appears beneath the enemy. Bloody hands grab them and drag them underground, battering them around before throwing them out again. * Spirale Infernale. * Sigillo del Servo. Feats * Threatened the multiverse numerous times. * Unable to be truly killed, able to eventually revive himself. ** After absorbing the Gates of Makai his soul was scatted across hundreds of dimensions but even still he was able to regenerate from that. * Rotated the Moon and coated it with blood. * Defeated Demitri Maximoff after he had absorbed Pyron. ** Pyron can move three planets around his fingers as if they were moons orbiting a planet. * Turned Ozom soul into Majigen which is a separate dimension that contains stars, moons, planets and constellations. ** Not only did Jedah make Majigen but he constantly maintains it with his existence. * He has made a dimension that Morrigan Aensland couldn't escape from. ** Morrigan regularly travels between dimensions. * Destroyed Makai, which has a land mass that is hundreds of times Earth's size and a sea that extends so far that no one knows where it ends. * Absorbed the souls contained in the Soul Stone (Marvel vs. Capcom). *Was erased from every reality in every possible timeline by Anakaris and somehow managed to survive. Flaws * Can be weakened while in daylight. * Outside the Makai, Jedah's magic potency is weakened while in the human world. * Lost to Dante (Marvel vs. Capcom). Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Blood Magic Users Category:Capcom Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Cross Edge Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Darkstalkers Characters Category:Demon Category:Flight Users Category:Home Console Characters Category:Horror Game Combatants Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Male Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Playable Character Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Scythemen Category:Shapeshifters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonist